


Kitchen Ballet

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, to fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think he's gone out, but really he's planned a night for the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Short (well for me it’s short) drabble that came to mind because of Dirty Dancing of all things. Two more will follow hopefully soon staring TJ Hammond and another to star Dean Winchester all different I promise. No warnings just tons of fluff and cuteness. Hope y'all enjoy as always if you wish to be tagged just shot me an ask. The picture used is one I came up with.

Rare that’s what today is, a special occasion when no missions were current, everyone could enjoy down time, but most of all it meant that no one stayed home. You had the whole compound to yourself to do whatever you’re little heart desired. Though you wished Bucky stayed behind, time for the two of you together with interruptions.

Wearing your rattiest pair of blue jean shorts and too big, because it’s Bucky’s, basic black shirt, which still smelled like him. Hips swaying, the sound track to Dirty Dancing playing through the kitchen’s system while you made dinner for yourself. As Natasha had called just under an hour ago to inform you that one, you’re missing out on all the fun, their currently at a bar somewhere in New York City livin’ it up. Two they wouldn’t be home for hours still, not to wait up. As if you’d do something like that?

A soft snort leaves your lips, remembering both Natasha and Wanda trying to get you to come with them promising it’d be a hell’ve good time. Being that you’d not much for drinking out in public, a few too many mishaps where you met the concrete or spend hours praying to porcelain God’s. Something you didn’t wish to repeat, you’d stick to casual drinking from then on thank you very much. After trying for better part of an hour they gave up, instead asking Steve, Sam, Tony, who of course was ready to throw down and Bucky. The last, much to your shu’grin, accepted leaving you alone with your music.

Suited you just fine if he’d rather go out than spend a night in with his girlfriend. You’d think of ways to get him back. As the song switched to Hungry eyes, hips started to sway deeper, grabbing a spoon using it as a mic while twirling around the kitchen. Remembering the scene clearly in the movie where this song played, a favorite scene of yours. Leaning against the counter back ached, chest forward while belting out the lyrics. You twirl around the spacious room, bare feet moving smoothly to twist your body, hips shimming, breathe coming out in pants of laughter and excitement.

Broking by a round of loud clapping, making you stop in your tracks. Back to whoever’s dare to interrupt you while relaxing. “Hmm always knew you had sexy moves Y/N but I thought you saved them for the bedroom?” Bucky’s voice carried from the entryway.

Turning to glance over your shoulder noticing he’s dressed in flannel pajama bottoms, feet bare just as much as his chest is. “Moves you’re not going to see tonight,” you huffed out, moving back towards the stove to finish your dinner of spaghetti with extra meat sauce and tons of parmesan.

Huffing out a laugh Bucky moved slowly to lean adjacent your position watching you still sway to the music currently playing She’s like the wind your second favorite song on the sound track.

Pushing away, stepping up behind you, Bucky reaches over your shoulder flicking the burner off so the food wouldn’t burn. Hearing the outraged curse fly from your lips, “Language doll. What would Steve think?” griping your hand in his, turning to see you scowling at him.

Disregarding the look and the hard thump to his chest, Bucky still pulled you out between the dining table and island, wrapping one arm around your waist while gripping your hand, starting a slow sway all of your own. He could feel you try to resist at first, body tense but soon you relaxed circling your arms around his neck resting your head on his bare chest right by the old scar were flesh met metal. Smiling, Bucky leaned in breathing in the light scent of your hair combined with sandalwood and vanilla oil from your skin, arms circling your waist holding you tight.

“I like these moves doll, you feel good in my arms.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere Barnes.”

Chuckling deeply, “Got you in my arms don’t I?”

“For now,” you sigh wanting to be miffed but couldn’t, not when he’s swaying you to a song he barely knows, your bodies so close you could feel the warmth of his envelope you. “Why’d you come home so early?”

“Didn’t.”

Confusion chased itself around you mind as you pulled back to stare up at Bucky. “But I saw you leave.”

Smirking, he moves one hand from your waist to your chin holding you in place while ghosting a soft kiss over your lips. “You saw what I wanted you to darlin’.”

Brow lifted, lips tingling from that small contact making you want a deeper more filling one. Though your confusion still needed to be cleared up. “What are you getting at Bucky?”

“True I left, but I didn’t go with everyone else had a bigger mission to accomplish,” mischief lighten his beautiful steal blue eyes, as the two of you kept swaying even though the music has stopped playing.

“And what mission would be?”

“Dinner ready?”

Letting out a frustrated huff, you pulled away from Bucky, only to have him pull you back lips taking possession of your in a deep searching kiss that left you weak in the knees and clinging to him. He tasted of mint candy, weird when you knew there’s no more Junior mints and Bucky, an intoxicating taste you’ll never get enough of. “Good thing,” took a deep gulp of air after you parted. “I made enough for two.”

“Let’s dish it up then babe, I’ve got a surprise for my best girl.”

Ten minutes later the two of you walk into your shared rooms. Stopping in your tracks by the door, seeing an oasis built before the tv which played Dirty Dancing of all movies. Tears pooled in your eyes as you looked from the pillows and blankets piled on the floor, coffee table laden with candy, beer, even your favorite soda you drink while watching movies.

“Bucky when did… how… I mean why?”

Lips turned up in a boyish smile, eyes crinkled and sparkling at the amazement and most of all the love shinning in your eyes. “Wanted to, since everyone’s gone for the night. I’m sorry if I made you think I’d go out without you. But I couldn’t have your surprise ruined.”

“What’d you do?”

Laughter belly deep rolled from his lips as he took your plate, having placed his on the coffee table already, yours joining, to pull you into his arms forehead’s resting together. “Nothing Y/N, nothing at all accept,” he blinked your eyes locked together. “I love you and wanted to show you how much.”

At a loss for words, even if you’ve heard those three hundreds of times they still had goosebumps and butterflies scattered across your body. You can do nothing but bury your face in his neck hugging him tightly laying open mouth kisses to the strong column, up till you reached his sharp sexy jaw nipping lightly. Finding his waiting mouth tongue diving in, this kiss much deeper and passionate than the earlier battle. Hands getting into the picture this time, roaming, searching, groans being pulled from lips as they part and rejoin. Noses bumping finding the right angle. Tongues toying with each other, stroking the roof of your mouth while your fingers card through his soft chestnut locks holding him closer.

Air becoming scares, making you pull apart, “I love you to James Buchanan Barnes,” you laugh pulling him along behind you a giddy feeling in the pit of your stomach. Happiness like never before over flowing as you watch him sit down first motioning for you to take a seat beside him.

Dinner is polished off first, sharing bites even though you have the same food, between light conversations, dishes set aside for the movie. Bucky moves right in front of the couch pillows behind his back for comfortable waiting for you to rejoin him after changing into pajama shorts and a tank top. Motioning for you to sit between his legs, arms encircling your body making you rest against his chest. For the rest of the night, you share candy, sips of beer and soda while watching different movies. Bucky would never admit it to you but he kinda liked Dirty Dancing. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it reminded him of similar times long gone or the fact that you’ve shared a part of you with him. Either way Bucky would never let that fact slip as he watched you sleep curled into his chest one hand intertwined with his the both of them resting under your head, a soft smile gracing your lips. Soon after he took fell asleep the both of you sliding down to cocoon in the pile of blankets wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
